


out of nowhere

by natashalightwood



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x05 who?, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, i just want nice things for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashalightwood/pseuds/natashalightwood
Summary: And maybe it was that hellish Northern weather that was slowly making him go insane, but there he was in the middle of the night, the fire was a lost memory and that creaking sound was killing his patience and yet...And yet his thoughts were completely reserved to the way the moon hit Brienne's profile, to her head resting on his shoulder, to her arms wrapped around his body,to her, just her, nothing but her.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	out of nowhere

It was some ungodly hour in the middle of the night, way too early to be awake. The last surviving flames of the fire died. The window was creaking and, as heavy as the blankets were, he couldn't help but feel like he was freezing.

Brienne groaned in his arms, scrunching up her nose. "Jaime," she whispered with a sleepy voice, "Go light up the fire."

"I can't go light up the fire if you don't stop using my shoulder as your pillow, my lady" he murmured back, the fondness clear in his tone.

"Not a lady" she pointed out, more out of force of habitude than anything else.

And maybe it was that hellish Northern weather that was slowly making him go insane, but there he was in the middle of the night, the fire was a lost memory and that creaking sound was killing his patience and yet...

And yet his thoughts were completely reserved to the way the moon hit Brienne's profile, to her head resting on his shoulder, to her arms wrapped around his body, _to her, just her, nothing but her._

"Marry me" he blurted out and Brienne's eyes snapped open. Her eyebrows rose and she opened and closed her mouth a few times. He waited.

"If you think," she finally said "that I'm going to change my name to _Lady Lannister,_ you are sorely mistaken, Ser Jaime"

"You can make people call you the Night Queen for all I care" he laughed, that grin he had had since the beginning of that conversation still in place, "just say you'll marry me" he took her hands in his, briefly kissing the knuckles, "say you will marry me, Brienne of Tarth"

Her eyes were glistening and her lips were curved. In those sapphire eyes, he saw a future made of the same matching smiles they were both wearing.

"Yes," she breathed after what felt like an eternity.

"Yes?" his voice was broken with emotion.

"Yes!" she repeated launching herself at him and connecting their lips. Tears streamed down Jaime's face as he kissed his fiancée, trying somehow to convey the depth of the gratitude, the joy, the love he was feeling.

The fire was still dead, the window was still creaking and the weather was still unbearable. But everything was right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on tumblr!  
> @natasha-lightwood


End file.
